


Elemetal Odyssey

by sersang



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sersang/pseuds/sersang
Summary: Katara, the daughter of Poseidon makes her way into a new world where the old gods are dead and she must find her place in it. A story of sisterhood and love.





	1. Poseidon’s Daughter Wakes — Water meets Fire

_ Tell me O’muse, of the ingenious heroines, the successors of fallen Gods who travelled to world’s end to rescue their lone brother.  _

* * *

 

Her eyelids felt like lead as they opened but the cruel sun left Katara burning and she quickly arose at the realisation of where she was. 

__

“I thought you were dead. I was contemplating as to whether to cremate you or let the sea take you away,” a voice spoke behind her. Katara turned to find a girl there. She was as tall as Katara but had fairer skin with raven hair and amber eyes. “Thank you for not burning me,” Katara replied as she gave a slight bow to the girl who chuckled in response. 

__

“I don’t want to be too intrusive but I must ask what  _ happened  _ to you?” the girl asked as she gestured her hands up and down pointing towards katara. Katara looked down to see what alarmed the girl so much : her arms and legs were burnt and as she felt her face she could feel the skin peeling off. As she further inspected her limbs she found more cuts that she hoped she would find. “Oh my I don’t look too good,” Katara said “You look like a corpse,” the girl replied “you need somebody to help you with this” she continued. 

__

“Your concern is appreciated but this isn’t much of a problem,” Katara replied. The girl stared at Katara with her brows furrowed “are you...certain?” the girl asked, concerned. Katara laughed as she began walking to the water. 

__

“That’s the sea. It will sting,”

__

“Don’t you worry I’ll be alright,”

__

She would be alright. She was the daughter of Poseidon, the sea was his domain, he commanded the waters and she knew she could too. 

__

The water felt cool as it washed the sand away from her feet and as she waded deeper into the sea her cuts stung. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The water that once stung in her cuts was now soothing, her burnt face felt cool as the water trickled up and danced through her burns. As she opened her eyes she felt renewed.

__

“Wow you actually look quite pretty when you’re not cooked,” the girl replied as Katara walked back to the beach. Katara looked at the girl who wore an unamused face. “So there was a reason for me to suddenly crave a walk to the beach at night. Who knew it would be to rescue a daughter of Poseidon,” the girl spoke. Katara suddenly took a step back as she looked at the girl

__

“How-”

“You put on a show where you walk in the sea and come out newborn? I thought you  _ wanted  _ me to know,” the girl interrupted her as she laughed. “Also now that I know that, I also know why you looked like shit,” the girl continued as her expression suddenly sombered. Katara looked down at the sand, the girl knew what had happened. 

__

Screams and cries echoed in Katara’s mind and while the cuts and burns healed, her chest remained hollow. “The Gods are gone,” the girl spoke “Olympus is gone,” Katara affirmed. The girl took a deep breath and then said “let me take you to my house, you must be hungry,” Katara had no home and nobody to turn to, who was she to turn down an offer? “Alright,” Katara said as she gestured the girl to show the way. There was no turning back; there was nothing to go back to. 

__

 

 


	2. The Girl has a Name

_So now all who escaped death had got safely home, longing to conclude their song unaware that theirs had just begun._

* * *

 

The agora buzzed with people from all walks of life exchanging goods and gossip. Katara paced uneasily behind the girl whilst feeling watchful eyes upon her. “Why are all these people staring?” Katara asked as she continued walking with a pang in her stomach, she hoped they would reach the girl’s house soon. “Oh dear,” the girl remarked “You’re a very pretty girl wearing armor that most people would probably never afford,” she continued as she then turned to walk through a narrow alleyway to which Katara followed her “you’re entirely oblivious to everything you would make a horrible warrior,” the girl said as she giggled. 

 

Katara’s ears felt hot from embarrassment, she was far too hungry to realize that she was still donned in armor unrecognisable to the rest of the people. An armor bestowed upon her by her father.  _ This armor holds no importance now _ she thought to herself, the armor would keep her safe but it held no significance; maybe the temples who honoured her father would recognize her armor and offer her refuge and in return she could offer them protection. She was a warrior afterall. Or maybe it was best she not draw attention to herself. 

 

The narrow alleyway opened up to a tranquil neighbourhood, free from the buzz of the agora with its loud merchants, philosophers and children. The girl led Katara to a villa, walled with stone pillars with a staircase that led them to a small garden. The garden was carpeted in grass and housed lines of white orchids and violet crocus and had a small stone bench placed neatly on a platform which was sheltered under a lovely marble gazebo. 

 

The villa was made entirely of white stone and had a large balcony perched on the second floor. However, the inside proved far more beautiful than the outside. The walls were a deep wine red with the rugs a dark blue adorned with gold embroidery. While the house did not contain an excess of decor, it held some priceless pieces of work and was clearly maintained with the utmost care. The girl guided Katara to a room next to the living area on the ground floor where she pulled out a light blue linen peplos from a chest sitting behind a wooden screen. “Well you must be feeling disgusting under all that armor and it must be heavy,” the girl said as she carefully laid them out on the bed “feel free to change and freshen up. There is a bowl of water on the table for you to wash up. After you’re done find your way to the dining area upstairs,” the girl continued. Katara thanked her to which the girl smiled at her and walked out of the room.

 

Katara felt relieved as she floated under the peplos. As she had removed her armor and began unfolding the garment, she had found beautifully carved pins used to hold the peplos hidden between it. It looked like it was made of gold but Katara guessed it as probably gilded bronze, gold ornaments would be wasted on a stranger. The pin that held the garment together and laid on her shoulders felt considerably lighter and much kinder compared to the weight of her armor. Katara also untangled her hair which had been tousled by the sea and neatly braided it with two strands that she let fall on both ends of her face. She finally felt clean and light and made her way upstairs. 

 

The girl was seated at the end of the table facing the door that led to the balcony. Katara seated herself opposite to her with her back facing the open balcony allowing the gentle breeze to brush against her back. “I thought of making more food but I realized this is our first meal and so I decided to keep it a bit simple,” the girl said as she served Katara a glass of wine. Katara feasted on crumbled cheese with brown bread dipped in deep red wine and figs. They ate in silence and Katara thanked the gods for this meal  _ there are no gods  _ she remembered  _ I should be thanking her. _ “Thank you,” Katara finally spoke after washing down the last of the bread with wine “you’ve done so much for me and I don’t even know your name. My name’s Katara,” 

 

“That’s such a pretty name,” the girl said as she gulped her glass of wine “it suits you,” she continued. 

“So is there a name to the face of the girl who saved me?” Katara’s ears felt hot as she asked the question. The girl traced her finger around the rims of her glass as she looked down on her plate. She then finally lifted her head and spoke “my name is Azula.”


	3. Daughter of The Blacksmith

_ As melodies floated in the warm air, Katara spoke low to Azula, with her head close to hers that no man might hear. _

* * *

Azula it turns out lived with her brother who worked as a blacksmith. “He’s quite the idealist,” Azula said as she seated herself on the cushions laid out on the balcony “constantly talks about the reforms he wants to make.” Katara watched as Azula spoke fondly about him but she wondered what had happened to Azula’s parents. Katara felt compelled to ask but somehow the prospect seemed to intrusive so she refrained from asking Azula. If Azula wanted Katara to know about her parents she would have told her. 

__

The girls spent what felt like eternity sitting on the balcony talking. Katara recounted her stories about growing up on the ocean and the various monsters she ran into. “Just cyclops's and drakons sorry, no minotaurs or titans,” Katara apologised lightheartedly. “Loser,” Azula said as Katara laughed and lied down on the rug and rested herself on the hill of cushions. Katara watched Azula squint and looks outwards into the other buildings. Everything about her was neat and organised. Her nails were trimmed and gleamed like pearls while her skin was clear and fair. Her hair was neatly pinned up while she let some fall down to the sides of her face.  Katara felt herself lost taking in everything that was the enigma that was Azula. For one who smiled with bright eyes and infectious laughs she had an inner conflict to her. Even with how she behaved everything appeared calculated, Katara somehow knew that everything she was deducing about Azula were ‘features’ that Azula  _ wanted _ her to notice. Regardless of her intentions, Katara was in awe. 

__

“Katara...what happened at Olympus?” Azula asked as she turned to look at Katara. 

__

“I’m not sure,” Katara said. She tried her best to remember but all that came to her were crumbling walls with floors that breathed fire. “There had been talk about the possibility that Gaia would awake soon. The Gods did not believe it till their children began dying, I don’t know if I was on Olympus but I remember being caught in a battle. The last thing that happened...Olympus fell.” Azula let out a grunt as she clung on to her glass “I’m not sure why I hoped it would be different but I haven’t felt their presence ever since,” Katara looked at her “you could feel the- mortal people can’t-” realisation struck her  _ how could I have been so oblivious  _ “you’re a—” 

“ — demigod,” Azula interrupted her “just like you,” she continued. 

__

“Who’s your parent?” Katara asked Azula. She glides through the room with grace that would challenge the likes of Aphrodite yet her eyes held a fire and the manner in which she holds her head high would place a smile on Ares’ face. 

__

“Hephaestus,” Azula answered as she chuckled. Katara gaped at her. Azula was too beautiful, too refined to be the daughter of somebody so crude. “I would have never guessed it,” Katara said honestly “I’m aware,” Azula replied “I don’t know him as well and when I _was_ with him he was insufferable company. He may have been the worst father but I still mourn his loss,” 

__

Katara thought about her own father Poseidon. A stern man with a kindness that only her family had known. She knew he was not innocent when it came to lovers and curses but then again no god was truly innocent. They were gods after all and gods answered to no one. 

__

The music from the streets died down as the silence slowly enveloped the atmosphere. Azula and Katara laid down on the rugs and looked out toward the other houses. Katara’s eyes drifted from the tiled houses up towards the sky. It had been a clear and bright morning but from the far off distance dark clouds moved towards them. There was a breeze that ran through the balcony and in the distance Katara heard unrest. Azula appeared to have heard it to as they both got up and ran towards the edge to look down at the street and see what had broken the peace. 

__

“I can’t see anything,” Katara spoke as she lifted her legs above the ground and leaned as far as she could beyond the balcony to get a view of the conflict “forget it,” she said as she leaned back and planted her foot back on the ground “I’m going to go down there and get a better view,” and with that, Katara made her way down to the street.  

__

 

 


End file.
